Kiss a Demon
by LoliLoli Lollipoptart
Summary: When Jay befriends two boys that share a big secret together, his world flips as he goes from having one lover, to three. How will his first lover react to such a bold relationship between three boys? And how can you protect such a big secret when you are a young noble in Victorian England - especially under the wrath of an angry demon? Contains yaoi, OOC, shotacon, CielxAloisxOC
1. Profile

Name: Jay Wincott

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Country of Birth: England

Height: 160cm

Weight: 37kg

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Light green

Personality: Kind and fun-loving, but naive and trusts people too easily

Demon Association: Butler/Lover 'Luca'

_Look forward to the first chapter!_


	2. New Best Friends

I had always been sure that I was the only one like this. Now that I think about it, I guess it's normal for people my age to have a couple of big secrets, but I never thought anyone would have such a big secret as mine. Little did I know that there were two other boys around my age that were in the same situation.

I first saw the two boys at a party my good friend the viscount was holding. My escort would smile at them every time we walked passed them. When I asked him what he was grinning at, he merely smiled at me and pecked me on the forehead. I didn't know what it meant then, but I know now; those boys are just like you.

The second time I saw the pair, I was again at a party. Only this time, no servants were allowed in - meaning I was alone. I approached them and introduced myself, making sure to beam cutely like I did with everyone. The taller boy looked at me curiously and looked me up and down. We wore similar shorts and boots and I was only a couple of inches shorter than he was. He smiled approvingly and introduced himself as Alois Trancy.

The smaller boy stared at me as if I'd just saved him from being eaten by a pack of wild dogs. The dark eye patch covering his right eye made me curious about him. He dressed simply but elegantly and his dark hair was ruffled neatly. He stepped closer to me (and further away from Alois) to tell me his name was Ciel Phantomhive.

My butler, Luca, picked me up from the party. He liked to cloak himself completely in black (the only things that weren't black were his pale skin and purple eyes) and didn't enjoy leaving me alone at parties. "Your cheeks are rosier than usual." He noted as I stepped into the coach.

"I made new friends," I told him as I relaxed into the seat beside him.

"The two boys who were at the party last week?" He guessed.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, wriggling a little to get comfortable and closed my eyes.

I felt Luca's arm slide around my waist and pull me closer to his body.

•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…

The carriage pulled up at the door of an elaborate mansion. Two large golden door knockers were attached to the door and made a very loud noise when Luca knocked.

The man that answered, like Luca, was wearing black. His dark hair was slicked back and a pair of glasses rested on his face. Before the man could speak, my new friend Alois pushed him out of the way and tackled me in a bear hug. "Jay! I missed you!" He cried.

I laughed and placed my hands on the blonde's back and squeezed, returning his hug before we both let and I followed Alois inside. Ciel was already here with who I assumed was his butler. The butler bowed to us, looking at Luca all the while then whispered something to Ciel. The one-eyed boy nodded and shifted his weight to one foot.

"Why are they looking at you?" I asked.

Luca smiled knowingly. "Who knows?" he replied.

I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and fiddled with the top button on my jacket the was fastened just under my chin, not expecting Alois to run over and glomp so hard it sent me to the ground.

"Come up to the game room," he said excitedly, still lying on top of me. I laughed and Alois stood up.

Luca's arms hugged me from behind and he kissed my cheek. "I'll pick you up at four o'clock," he said, bowing and taking his leave.

Ciel's butler, who I now knew as Sebastian, did the same but without the hug and kiss.

The three of us walked up the stairs and down the magnificent hallway until we reached the 'game room' - which was just a room with a billiards table and a couple of couches.

Alois and Ciel sat in separate seats and the blonde patted the spot beside him, indicating for me to sit next to him. I did so before both boys turned to face me.

"We'd llike to ask about your butler," Ciel spoke and Alois nodded with him.

"Should we show him?"

"I don't see why not." Ciel replied and reached behind his head to undo his eye patch. The fabric fell to the seat and the smaller boy opened both his eyes. I was shocked to see a glowing purple pentagram shining on his eyeball.

I gasped and looked to Alois, who smiled and stuck out his tongue, showing a similar shape in orange.I exhaled, excited that I had found more people with demon helpers.

"I guess it's my turn," I said to myself and started unbuttoning my high-necked jacket. I reached halfway down before I figured it would be enough. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, I yanked the fabric down to reveal my own seal. It pulsed and glowed ruby red on my left collar bone, which made me where this jacket to cover it. I began to grow uncomfortable from the stares of my two new friends and let go of my shirt fabric, quickly buttoning my jacket up and sitting rigid in my seat.

"So you do have one," Ciel remarked and I nodded.

"Is there a reason you're so close with your demon?" Alois asked.I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Alois shuffled closer. "You know, the hugging, kissing, him calling you by your first name, etcetera." He listed.

"Oh, if I don't do that to him, he'll get sick."

The two boys' eyebrows furrowed and they looked at each other.

"Explain," Ciel prompted.

I pursed my lips, thinking of a way to do so. "The way I see it, there are different kinds of demons. My butler, Luca, is an incubus." I noticed that Alois flinched slightly when I said Luca's name, but decided to ignore it for now.

Ciel looked confused and Alois leaned over to whisper something to him - probably explaining what an incubus did - which made Ciel's face go red.I snickered and my younger friend's reaction and relaxed. It seemed these two boys weren't judging me and didn't have anything against me - which was good.

Alois sat back down next to me and hugged my waist. "So does that mean you've done it with him?" he whispered in my ear.

My face heated up as I smirked. "What are you insinuating, Mr Trancy?" I replied jokingly with another question.

"Both of you, stop it. That's disgusting." Ciel barked, mismatched eyes glaring at Alois and me.

Alois grinned devilishly, let go of me and stood up. He strolled over to the younger boy and brought his face dangerously close to his friend's. "Aww, is little Ciel jealous?" he asked in a baby voice.

Ciel grimaced and pushed Alois away from him. His nostrils flared angrily when the blonde cooed again and kicked him in the shin.

"You two! Stop hurting each other!" I whined loudly, getting their attention. "Friends aren't supposed to fight!"

Ciel looked at Alois. "Friends?" He sneered. "More like my worst enemies."

Alois laughed and turned to me. "He's exaggerating," he explained. "Think of us more like rivals."This made me feel relieved. At least rivals could still like each other and get along... sort of.

The three of us spent the afternoon teasing each other and playing all the games we could find. The day passed in a flash and four o'clock came swiftly. As I hopped into the carriage with Luca, I couldn't help but want to have a day like this again. I hadn't had contact like this in months. It brought a sense of nostalgia over me and I spent the ride home thinking of happier times.


	3. Games With Alois

_The following chapter is not meant for children and is to be approached with an open mind :)_

The sound of chirping birds woke me up from my blissful dreams. I had expected to find my head placed comfortably on my pillow, however instead I was nestled cozily against Luca's side and my head was on his chest calmly listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"You're finally awake?" Luca's deep voice asked.

"No," I said as I rolled over.

The demon's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Are you forgetting that you are going to your blonde friend's mansion again?" He asked, kissing my shoulder.

I gasped and jumped up. "That's right!" I ran to my wardrobe and sorting through my clothes.

It had been a little over a week since the three of us had had our afternoon of games and Alois had invited me to come and play again.

Luca helped me to put on my usual attire of small shorts, white shirt and my high-collared jacket that stopped at the bottom of my ribs. He gently ran a brush through my hair before helping me tug on my knee-high boots.

•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…

I was prepared this time when Alois ran at me, eager to give me the tightest hug he could give. We stayed in the position for a while until my older friend whispered something embarrassing into my ear: "You smell like sex."

Shocked, I pushed him off of me. The accusing smile he then gave me made my face go red and my heart beat faster. I followed Alois upstairs to the room that the three of us had spent our fun afternoon in when a thought popped into my head. "Where's Ciel?" I asked.

"I didn't invite him." The blonde stated matter of factly.

"Why ever not?" I asked as I sat on one of the couches.

Alois closed the door behind him. "All that frigid virgin does is get in the way." He pouted.

I stared at him blankly. "Get in the way?" I repeated. "What exactly did you invite me here for?"

Alois just smiled as he sat next to me and hugged my torso. "Obviously it's to play."

I found that I had trouble believing him. "I thought we played all your games last week." I turned my head away from him slightly. "It would just be boring to play them again."

The blonde frowned and sat up, letting go of me. "Then shall we invent a game?" He proposed.

His idea intrigued me. "Like what?"

Alois grinned deviously and I immediately regretted asking.

•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…

"What the hell are we doing?" I nervously whispered.

We were crouched down hiding behind a row of flowering hedges in the Trancy yard. The triplets that did the handy work around the estate were pruning, raking and weeding the garden.

"Come on, Jay. All you need to do is get one of them to kiss you. And it doesn't even have to be on the lips - just as long as lips touch skin." He explained the rules again to me. "It'll make it much easier if you showed more skin." The blonde began undoing the buttons on my jacket.

My hands immediately flew to my neck and I stared at him like he was crazy. Why on earth would he think of showing my demonic seal to his servants?

"Jay, relax. The only people on this estate's grounds are demons and me." He smiled reassuringly, lifting my worries from my mind.

I let him take off my jacket, revealing my pale arms and neck which hardly ever saw sunlight. "Okay," I said, standing up. "I'm going in."

I walked towards the purple haired demon that was pulling sprouts of weeds out of the ground. He looked up at me, registering my presence then returned to his work. After a few minutes he stood up and faced me. "Is there something you would like me to do?" He asked quietly and respectfully.

I looked back to Alois who winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Now that you mention it," I said slowly, contemplating my words. "There is a small favor I would like you to do for me." I tapped my cheek. "Can I have a kiss?"

The servant furrowed his eyebrows and bowed. Leaning down, he placed a quick and chaste kiss on my cheek before hurriedly turning back around to work.

I thanked him and returned to Alois who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Alright, it's your turn now." I said, a pink flush rising to my face.

The blonde stood up from his crouched position and practically skipped over the the servant that was raking leaves off the pathway. Alois said something to the demon, who looked unsure. He spoke again, and once again the older man was hesitant. Alois's face contorted angrily as he spoke again. This time, the demon looked scared and quickly bent down to peck his master's forehead.

I had to cover my mouth firmly with my hand to keep myself from laughing out loud when Alois returned scowling. "This game is stupid," he whined.

We raced each other back to the mansion and arrived in the ballroom panting and laughing. The room went quiet as we began to catch our breath.

"Do you know what I would rather kiss?" Alois asked, touching his nose to mine. Before letting me answer, he slowly moved his lips onto mine, giving me every chance to turn away. The two of us stood there, in the middle of the room, gently kissing each other when Alois finally pulled away. "Was that bad?" He asked.

I shook my head. It wasn't quite as good as I was used to, but it wasn't bad.

Alois smiled and took my hand, slowly leading me up the stairs. I had every opportunity to run away, but I didn't. My heartbeat became harder and faster as the nervousness hit me when we reached Alois's room. He opened the door and pulled me inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. The blonde dragged me to the large four poster bed and lightly pushed me onto it.

"Why this, all of a sudden?" I asked quietly as Alois began fiddling with the buttons on my short-sleeved blouse.

He simply smirked. "How can I resist when you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want me to touch you."

"But I -" Alois cut me off by pressing his lips to mine once more. Shrugging my white shirt off, he looked at my chest; his eyes taking in every detail.

"I'm starting to feel kind of jealous," Alois said as he poked one of the kiss marks that Luca had left on my neck.

I sat up and lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Alois just shook his head. "Don't be," he smiled, bringing his face close to my collarbone. "I'll just make them my own." The blonde gently bit down over the fading bruise and sucked on my skin, making me wince slightly from the pain, but grow hard from the pleasure.

As he worked his way down my torso, I pulled on the laces of my boots. I kicked them off and pulled my socks off, stretching my toes in the fresh air.

Alois grinned when he reached the silver button on my shorts and quickly popped it open. He slid them off of my hips and dumped them on the floor, gently massaging my thighs as he took his the sight of my hardening erection pushing at my underwear. Alois curiously ran a finger along it and tugged my underwear off, freeing my cock.

I lay back down and sighed in pleasure when I felt him gently suck on the tip. "This hardly seems fair," I mumbled.

"Hm?" Alois looked up.

"Here I am, completely naked, and you haven't even taken your coat off."

The blonde chuckled and undressed, crawling back onto the bed with me. "Is this better?" He asked teasingly.

"Much better; you may proceed." I replied, smiling and kissing his chest.

Alois's arms encircled my waist and pulled me against his chest, deeply pushing his lips against mine. Our warm bodies pressed against each other as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our hips moved rhythmically, grinding our cocks together as Alois moved between my legs. He pressed two of his fingers against my ass and slid them in easily. "It's so wet and tight," he remarked, moving his fingers in and out of me and spreading them as wide as they could.

I blushed and moaned loudly, bucking my hips every time he touched my sensitive spot.

"Lift your hips," Alois whispered seductively as he cupped my butt with both hands and positioned himself at my entrance. I felt my hands tightly grip the sheets when he rammed himself into me and began to thrust back and forth.

Although soft and slow at first, Alois's thrusts soon sped up. He was going deep into me, and we were at such an angle that every time he moved into me, I would moan loudly.

Alois started stroking my cock in time with his own thrusts, and after about fifteen minutes of it, we both collapsed into violent orgasms.

The two of us lay still - Alois still on top of me - catching our breaths. When Alois finally rolled off of me, I curled against his side. "How are you so good at that?" I asked sleepily, folding my arms around his chest.

Alois bit his lip. "Maybe I'll tell you one day," he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking that if Ciel were here, it would be even more fun.


	4. Including Ciel

_This chapter is also rated M. Also, I will not be updating the new chapter after this until my reviews are divisible by 7. Enjoy (and sorry :) )._

"Is everything ready?" I asked a couple of the maids who were arranging flowers in their vases in the upstairs corridor. Both Alois and Ciel were supposed to be coming over today, and I wanted everything to be perfect for their visit.

"Almost, sir," one of the maids replied. "There are just a few minor things to be done."

"You should relax," Luca's voice suggested from behind me. He lightly placed his hands on my shoulders and began to massage my back. "They won't be here for another hour." His hands slowly travelled down my back until they rested on my waist.

I stepped away from him, not wanting to waste any time when I could be getting ready, and briskly strided down the hallway and into my room. I shut the door and walked over to my mirror, assessing my attire for the third time this morning. It was what I usually wore, my shorts that reached a quarter of the way down my thigh, short-sleeved white shirt, knee-length boots and socks, and my high-necked jacket that reached to the bottom of my ribcage. I sighed and turned around, looking at myself from behind in the reflective glass. I tugged my shorts up but grimaced when I could see my butt cheeks showing out the bottom and adjusted the back down. I wanted to look nice for Alois but didn't want to make Ciel uncomfortable.

I spent ages in my room playing with my hair and fiddling with my clothes wanting to look perfect for when my two friends arrived. A knock sounded at my door and I ran to it. "Are they here?" I asked, quickly opening the door.

Luca nodded and tousled my hair before kissing my forehead.

I glared at him and pecked him on the lips. Fixing my hair, I ran down the stairs and straight into Alois's arms, tackling him in a hug.

"It's good to see you too," Alois joked, lifting me up and twirling me around before setting me back on my feet.

I giggled and moved onto Ciel, clasping his hand in mine. "Both of you, welcome to my house!" I beamed cheerfully.

Once Claude and Sebastian had left, Luca excused himself to help the maids with their work.

"I want to see your room," Alois said.

I nodded and guided the two boys up the stairs and down the corridor until we reached the double doors that led into my bedroom.

Alois took it upon himself to open the doors and excitedly ran inside. He twirled around, staring at the ceiling before collapsing on my bed.

Ciel merely rolled his eyes at the blonde boy's childish behaviour. The two of us sat in two separate chairs that faced my bed while Alois sat on the mattress.

The three of us chatted idly for an hour or so before Alois stood up. He shot me a sly smile before lunging at Ciel, picking him up and throwing him onto the bed. "Jay, hold his arms." He ordered.

I frowned, climbing onto the bed and doing as I was told. Ciel struggled, kicking his legs, aiming for a shot at Alois's face. "Why are we doing this?" I asked, moving my hand out of the way when Ciel tried to bite my finger.

Alois grinned and shrugged his coat and vest off and undid his neck-bow, dropping all clothing items to the carpeted floor. "Weren't you the one who wanted him to join us in our 'activities'?" He questioned.

My eyes widened as I felt my face flush. How did he know about that?

The blonde seemed to read the expression on my face. "You talk in your sleep." He stated.

I looked down, feeling my face heat up even more. Ciel's cerulein eye was shut tightly and he was still struggling against both of our grips. He looked like he hated what we were doing, and Alois didn't look like he even cared. This wasn't what Ciel wanted, and I certainly didn't want to lose a friend over something horrible that I was doing. I pursed my lips and ripped Ciel away from Alois, kicking the blonde off of the bed. "Can't you see he doesn't like it?" I asked angrily, dragging Alois by the collar and pushing him into one of the chairs. I quickly grabbed his neck-bow as well as a ribbon out of one of my draws and used them as ropes to tie his wrists to the arm rests. "Stay there and don't touch." I ordered and returned back to the bed.

Ciel was curled up in a ball facing away from me and he flinched when I touched his arm.

I gently slid my arm around his waist and lifted him to a sitting position. "Ciel?" I said quietly. "Are you okay?"

He glared at me and roughly slapped my upper arm.

"I deserved that," I whispered and pulled him into a hug.

We stayed like this for awhile until Ciel mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't quite make out. "Could you repeat that?" I asked.

He tilted his head up, big blue eye gazing at my own. "I said I wouldn't mind... if it was you."

I could only blink as my mind registered what he had just said. I smiled and kissed his lips.

A dusty pink colour formed on his cheeks and his eyes darted over to where Alois was sitting.

I kissed his cheek, attempting to get his attention, which worked for a few seconds before Ciel looked over to Alois again.

The blonde was glaring at the two of us, an erection beginning to tent in his shorts.

"Just ignore him," I said, kissing Ciel's cheek again. "Only focus on me." I sat back and guided Ciel onto my lap so that he was straddling me. I softly kissed his jaw, then his chin and finally his lips. I needed to make him as comfortable as possible as from what I had gathered, this would be his first time.

"You're not undressing me?" Ciel asked when I pulled away.

I shook my head. "We're going at your pace," I smiled.

Alois clicked his tongue in annoyance as if to say 'Get on with it!'

I glared at him, silently telling him to shut up, before returning my attention to Ciel who was working on undoing the buttons on my jacket. I smiled and placed my lips on his forehead. My fingers ran along the string behind his head that held the eyepatch in place and tugged at it, undoing the fabric and dropping it on the bed.

Ciel slid my jacket off over my shoulders and dumped it near where Alois's stuff had been thrown. He then began to work on the buttons of my shirt, his impatient fingers fumbling over the tiny pearls only making him more frustrated.

I helped him undo a couple more buttons before giving in to the mood and pulling my shirt over my head.

Ciel looked over my torso, curiously placing innocent kisses in different places and checking to see what kind of reaction I had to his touches.

I took my time in getting our shoes and socks off, wanting him to become completely comfortable with me - it was like getting a puppy used to a new house. I gently rolled him over so that he was laying on his back before I grabbed one of his dainty pale feet.

"What are you doing?" Ciel shivered as I lightly kissed his big toe.

"Apologising," I replied, slowly running my tongue down the soft flesh of his foot.

Ciel arched his back. "That's gross," he said; although from the expression on his face, I could tell he was enjoying it.

I had no problem undoing his dark green blazer and neck-bow. I unbuttoned his shirt but kept it on, trying to keep Alois's piercing stare from seeing his fully naked body.

Ciel suddenly froze when he felt my hand trail down his chest. He grabbed his shirt and quickly closed it around himself, mismatched eyes wide and apologising.

I didn't know what was wrong, but Ciel obviously didn't want me seeing his bare skin. I tucked one of the buttons back through the matching loop. "Do you still want to continue?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

He nodded eagerly and hugged my waist.

I let my hands find their way to Ciel's shorts and undo them. Slipping them off, I threw the garment to the growing pile of clothes. My own shorts came off next and were added to the pile.

Ciel and I lay down facing each other, and I softly cupped the bulge in his underwear. My fingers ran along the warm protrusion before sliding his underwear off. His legs crossed automatically, trying to stop me from seeing anything. An embarrassed tint of red formed on his face and this time, I couldn't help but kiss him. His body relaxed and he placed one hand on my face, pulling me closer.

I slowly pulled away from him, coating a couple of my fingers in saliva as I sat back before gently prodding at Ciel's entrance with the middle digit.

Ciel gasped when he felt my finger slide into him. His colourful eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly to let out a quiet moan as my other finger slipped in.

I grinned at his reaction, slowly easing my hand back and forth before prying my fingers apart; stretching his asshole. "Feeling good?" I asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "It sure looks like you're enjoying yourself."

The boy's back arched as he moaned loudly. His cock was beginning to drip with beads of precum which I happily lapped up, teasing his cock slit with my tongue.

I forcefully tugged my underwear off and lined my rock hard dick up with Ciel's anus which was wet with my spit as well as his own natural lubricant. "Are you ready?" I asked, placing my hands on either side of his head for support. A quick nod was all Ciel gave, and it was all I needed to enter. Doing so made both of his eyes shut tightly and his face scrunched up in pain. I didn't move. Instead, I softly kissed the eyelid that covered Ciel's demonic seal.

When his eyes finally fluttered open, I took it as a sign to move.

I rocked my hips slowly at first, however, after hearing Ciel mumble the word 'faster' into my ear, I couldn't control myself. I began to thrust wildly as I grabbed Ciel and kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead; anywhere my lips could touch.

"I-I feel strange." Ciel gasped after a while.

I looked down to watch as cum dribbled from his dick. Although I probably could have lasted a little longer, I forced myself to climax with him; releasing my hot seed deep inside of his ass. I pulled out and lay down next to him, snuggling closer and nuzzling the tip of his nose with my own.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing and making himself comfortable before his breathing became steady and even.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Alois's voice asked angrily from across the room.

I smirked and hopped off the bed, sauntering over to where he sat and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

Alois's eyes were teary and his erection was so hard it threatened to burst through his pants. "I didn't think you could be this horrible." He admitted.

"Well, you did kind of deserve it." I shrugged.

Alois scoffed and rolled his eyes, making me frown.

I squeezed the mound in his pants, making him cry out.

"I'm sorry! Can you let me go now?" He groaned and I smiled.

I gently kissed away the tears that were forming in his icy blue eyes. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to." I told him before turning my head and calling Ciel's name.

The younger sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Alois has something he wants to say." I explained and waited patiently as Ciel crawled to the end of the bed and hopped off of it.

I looked at the blonde expectantly. He bit his lip and looked away from us, making me grimace again and squeeze his package. Alois flinched. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He said quickly, making the sentence sound like one word.

I smiled broadly. "There, was that so hard?"

"Please don't say 'hard'." Alois pleaded.

"Oh, stop whining." I snapped as I popped the button on his shorts open and freed his member.

Alois breathed out a shaky and relieved sigh as I turned to face away from him, concentrating on his leaking cock. He came after a few strokes and rested his head on my shoulder.

Ciel, red-faced and naked, helped me to untie the makeshift bonds that held Alois to the chair and carry him to the bed.

All three of us lay down together; Alois had pulled me into a hug from behind and I had done the same to Ciel. It was things like this - lying between my two best friends - that I wished moments like this could last forever.


	5. Kissing Demons

"What colour do you think Ciel would look good in?" Alois quietly sipped his tea. He had promised a surprise for Ciel and I and was giving me hints by asking me questions.

I thought back to the younger boy's electric blue and purple mismatched eyes, his dark silky hair and his gorgeous pale skin before I finally decided on my answer. "Pink."

Alois raised a light eyebrow as he rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. "And what about me?"

Looking up from my tea cup, I caught Alois's mischievous gaze. His aquamarine eyes sparkled in excitement and the corners of his mouth turned up in a knowing smirk. "Light blue," I eventually decided. "Like your eyes." I added.

"Aw," the blonde cooed. "You're such a romantic boy."

I snorted and took another drink of my tea.

A knock resounded through the room an Ciel's butler, Sebastian, entered wheeling a trolley. "Orange and poppy seed cake for the guests." He smiled as he lay the plates down in front of us. "The young master will be with you at any moment." He informed us, pouring more tea into our cups before leaving.

About five minutes later, the door opened again and Ciel walked in. It was cute to see him so dignified and poised after last week. He perched on the chair that had been placed to my left and began to sip his own cup of tea.

"You're really not going to tell me what the surprise is?" I asked Alois for the upteenth time.

Alois just grinned and shook his head. From what I had gathered, the surprise would be some sort of clothing item, and all three of us would have one. "Are you two going to the viscount's party tomorrow night?" He asked, changing the subject.

I smiled and nodded and Ciel looked thoughtful.

"I wasn't planning on attending..." he trailed off.

"You should," I said. "Alois and I will be there, so it's not like you'll be alone or anything."

Ciel looked sceptical, but finally agreed. So I guess Alois's surprise would have to wait.

•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…•°•…

Violins and cellos played a soothing melody as men and women danced and whirled around the ballroom. The men all wore fine expensive suits and the ladies were dressed in beautifully coloured ball gowns.

Ciel, Alois and I wore what we normally would. The three of us lounged about on couches in the corner of the large room.

"I'm bored," Alois whined, stretching his arms above his head.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were excited about coming here." I said.

"I was," Alois trailed off and looked around. "Shall we play a game?" He asked suddenly.

Ciel scoffed. "What game is there to play around here?"

Alois looked at me, speaking to me with his eyes. My eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Kiss a Demon?" He finished my sentence for me.

Ciel looked confused as Alois explained the rules to him. "You have to get a demon to kiss you - as long as lips touch skin, you pass." He added.

The slate haired boy looked horrified. "Why would you do something like that?"

Alois laughed. "Obviously because it's fun. Jay, you go first to show him how it's done."

"Who do I go with?" I asked. "We can't go with our own, or it might be too awkward. Also, since Ciel is new, he should go with Luca (since that's easier)."

"Then you have to go with Claude." Alois giggled. "You have a tough one there."

I pursed my lips and stood up. All three of our demons were positioned around the room, keeping an eye on each of us. Alois's butler was standing near the grand staircase that led upstairs. "Claude!" I called out to him as I approached him.

The glasses-clad butler turned his attention from our small group to me. He almost frowned when I stopped walking as he looked me up and down. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

I smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from my eyes. "Dance with me," I said, although it did sound more like a question.

Claude looked around before he nodded and took my hand. However, instead of leading me to the dance floor, he simply bowed and pulled me closer to his body. He probably didn't want to do this in public, so the two of us simply twirled around in the shadows until the song ended.

When the music stopped playing, I didn't let go of Claude. I made sure he was watching me before I parted my lips slightly and glanced at his lips.

The yellow-eyed butler seemed to understand my actions. He slowly leaned down and pecked the corner of my mouth.

I felt my face heat up as I smiled at him and strolled back to where the others were sitting.

"So," Alois said when I returned. "How did it go?"

I sat next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You tell me. You were the one watching."

Alois pouted. "But I didn't see where he kissed you." He whined.

I tilted my head up and kissed the same spot on Alois that Claude had kissed on me, resulting in an intrigued 'oh' from the blonde.

Ciel sighed audibly and rolled his eyes.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his tiny waist. Pulling him onto my lap, I kissed a portion of the skin on his neck and smiled against the flesh. I could feel Ciel shiver and scramble off of my lap. "Who's next?" I asked cheerily as I watched Ciel blush.

"Ooh! Me!" Alois jumped up excitedly and exhaled, relaxing himself, before stalking towards where Sebastian was hiding in the shadows.

Ciel and I watched as the blonde and the butler talked for a couple of moments before Sebastian took Alois's hand and lightly kissed it. Alois nodded curtly at him before angrily storming back to where Ciel and I sat. "Ciel, your butler is frigid!" He accused in an annoyed tone.

I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged Alois reassuringly. "Don't worry, Alois. I still think you're sexy!" I teased and kissed his cheek.

The blonde humphed and sat back on the couch.

"Your turn," I said, looking at Ciel. He looked embarrassed as he stood up and I slapped his behind, making him jump. "Good luck," I winked at him.

He nodded and made his way across the room towards Luca who, unlike the other two, was not attempting to hide from the eyes of the crowd. The boy and the butler started to chat and I leaned my cheek into my palm as I watched them.

"Jealous?" Alois asked.

I smiled absently. "Probably," I said.

"Of the demon or of Ciel?"

I leaned back into the backing of the couch and sighed. "I.. don't know." I said, watching as Luca bent down to place a kiss on Ciel's forehead.

The slate-haired boy practically ran back to where Alois and I sat. He placed himself between the blonde and I before leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Nerve-wracking, isn't it?" I asked as I comfortingly ran my fingers through his hair.

Ciel nodded in reply.

"Exhilarating?" Alois questioned, but Ciel merely glared at him. The blonde snorted and put his hands up in joking surrender.

I laughed as I buried my face in Ciel's dark hair to try and muffle the sound.

Alois hugged Ciel and kissed the top of my head. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm having a party next week."

Ciel groaned. "I don't think I want to go to any more parties with you two."

Alois just rolled his eyes. "You should receive the invitation soon. It's a costume party so dress up."

Ciel wriggled out of Alois's embrace and sat on my other side. "I'll think about it," he said.

I grinned as I wrapped my arms around Alois's neck and kissed his nose. "Don't worry, I'll definately go."

He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

We spent the rest of the party chatting idly; pointing out with couples that danced together looked good or bad and which lady's dress looked the nicest. We discussed what costumes we would wear to Alois's party and tried to convince Ciel to attend - although he hadn't agreed yet.

I still wanted to know what Alois's surprise was, though.


End file.
